Vanilla Love (You and I)
by ShimKyuhyun
Summary: Inilah kisah cinta dua makhluk bodoh yang berbeda sifat juga karakter. Tapi, begitu menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu! Namaku Kim Jaejoong!" / "Kenapa? Bukankah nama itu terdengar sangat manis dan lucu?"/ "Aku tidak perduli! Aku menyukainya! Dan harus mendapatkannya!"/ YunJae-YooSu-ChangKyu.


Pagi yang cerah serta udara yang begitu menyejukkan. Hah, rasanya nyaman sekali. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Eum, maksudku mungkin lebih tepatnya hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Yah, mungkin hari ini terlihat cerah. Bahkan, sang matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sosoknya dan menyapa seluruh makhluk dengan sinarnya.

Tapi— entah kenapa hanya di _'Tone High School'_ yang terlihat berbeda. Suram dan err— menyeramkan. Bahkan terlihat awan mendung disana-sini. Ups, sepertinya akan ada badai datang. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah hari ini diperkirakan cerah? Lalu?

Baiklah, aku tahu kalian penasaran, jadi perhatikan baik-baik, okey. Dan jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Karena ini menyangkut pasangan _fenomenal _yang begitu terkenal diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Inilah kisah cinta dua makhluk bodoh yang berbeda sifat juga karakter. Tapi, begitu menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

* * *

_**Vanilla Love (You and I)**_

_**by me**_

_**Casts**__:: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and many more_

_**Genre**__:: Romance, Drama, Humor (?), School-life, Yaoi_

_**Rated**__:: T (saia tdk tau akan menaikkan ratednya ato tdk karna saia jga bingung -_-')  
_

_**Warning**__:: Typo(s) berserakan dmn2, ga ada ChangKyu ga rame :D klo ga suka menjauhlah dari sini tanpa meninggalkan jejak seperti flame or bash, arasseo!__  
_

_**Caution**__:: This story idea purely mine, not others!_

_._

_.**  
**_

_._

"YA! Berani sekali kau menyentuhku!"

Suara teriakkan dan lengkingan yang selalu terdengar -hampir setiap hari, tak membuat pria bermarga Jung ini takut atau apapun itu. Yang jelas dia hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran bodoh yang selalu terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Yah, semuanya sudah terbiasa termasuk para guru. Tapi, yang membuat mereka heran adalah sudah berkali-kali pria tampan itu mendapatkan pukulan ataupun tamparan yang selalu dilayangkan oleh pria cantik yang menjadi primadona sekolah. Entah dia itu bodoh atau apa, yang jelas pria itu sudah kebal dan telinganya mungkin sudah tuli saat mendengar teriakkannya.

Padahal hampir setiap hari diteriaki, tapi selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Menggoda si cantik. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan memeluk ataupun menciumnya di depan banyak orang.

Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh si cantik. Jangankan memeluk, mencoleknya saja tidak berani. Tapi hanya ada satu makhluk diantara ribuan makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang berani menyentuh bahkan memeluknya atau memberikan kecupan di pipi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat. Semenjak kepindahannya di _'Tone High School' _sebulan yang lalu, pria ini sudah mengusik ketenangan di sekolah. Bahkan, pria cantik yang terkenal pendiam dan ramah ini tak segan-segan mengeluarkan suara merdunya untuk meneriaki makhluk Tuhan yang paling tampan satu ini.

"Aih, BooJaejoonggie sayang, berhenti berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin tenggorokanmu sakit" ucapnya penuh perhatian.

Dan yah, ucapannya barusan hanya mendapatkan reaksi wajah ingin muntah yang diperlihatkan pria cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ditambah lagi semua murid yang saat ini melihat drama _live _yang diperlihatkan oleh YunJae hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Jung Yunho berkata seperti itu? Kemana perginya _'ice Prince'_ yang selalu disandangnya? Aih, mungkin kepalanya habis terbentur atau apapun itu. Yang jelas fungsi otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik saat ia melihat pria cantik dihadapannya ini pasca kepindahannya.

Mungkin pria tampan ini sedang jatuh cinta ania? Haha, sepertinya begitu. Tapi— entahlah.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu! Namaku Kim Jaejoong!" serunya kesal, bahkan urat-urat di lehernya terlihat saat ia berteriak seperti itu.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering terlihat dan mereka memakluminya, bahkan ada sebagian orang yang berpura-pura tak melihat atau mendengarnya. Berpura-pura itu lebih baik daripada menjadi sasaran amukan dari pria cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Bukankah nama itu terdengar sangat manis dan lucu?" ucapnya ngawur bin sinting.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menciptakan makhluk sebodoh –idiot, seperti Jung Yunho? Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menenggelamkan Yunho di Sungai Han atau menguburnya hidup-hidup. Argh, bertemu dengan Yunho merupakan mimpi buruk yang paling buruk.

"Kau!" tunjuk Jaejoong kesal. "Mati saja sana!"

Setelah itu Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya. Menatap kepergian pria cantik itu sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik dinding.

Sebuah senyuman terukir indah di wajahnya. Yah, meskipun selalu dimarahi atau semacamnya, tetap saja Yunho tidak marah. Baginya mendengar suara Jaejoong itu seperti mendengar nyanyian surga. Baiklah, untuk kata-kata yang terakhir itu murni darinya. Tidak dibuat-buat.

"Hyung, kau tidak bosan?" tanya seseorang.

"Tidak!" sahutnya tanpa melihat si pemilik suara.

"Kau ini! Sudah berkali-kali ditolak tetap saja mendekati Jae hyung"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat pria jangkung yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku menyukainya! Dan harus mendapatkannya!"

"Yah, semoga berhasil" balasnya sembari menepuk bahu kiri Yunho.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi. Pria tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"YA! Bagaimana mungkin kau belum makan? Ingat hyung! Kau sendirian disini, jika kau sampai sakit, Chullie Jumma bisa membunuhku!" ucapnya mendramatisir.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucap Yunho.

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang bertanggung jawab selama kau tinggal disini!"

Pria jangkung itu mengikuti langkah Yunho dari belakang dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu Shim Changmin!"

"Hyung!"

"Aish, baiklah, jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau ingin membuatku tuli?"

Aigoo, kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya senang sekali berteriak? Memangnya mereka tidak lelah?

Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang, mungkin tepatnya pria jangkung yang ada disampingnya. Entah sudah berapa mangkuk ramen yang dihabiskannya? Bahkan saat melihatnya menghabiskan makanan yang tersaji di meja membuat Yunho merasa mual.

"Huah~ kenyangnya~" ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi berbagai macam makanan.

Pria tampan disampingnya hanya bisa menatap _horror _tumpukkan-tumpukkan piring juga mangkuk. Ya ampun, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa perutnya?

"Hyung! Kau tidak makan?" ucapnya tiba-tiba saat melihat makanan Yunho masih utuh.

"Eung, sepertinya aku sudah kenyang" jawabnya asal.

Kedua mata sipitnya memandang makanan Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dan Yunho tahu apa arti pandangannya itu.

Menghela nafas sejenak, "Ambillah"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ambillah"

Tanpa ragu Changmin segera menyambar _sandwich _yang seharusnya menjadi menu makan siangnya. Melihat Changmin yang seperti itu justru membuatnya tersenyum. Seperti memiliki adik laki-laki, meskipun terkadang pria penyuka makanan ini begitu menyebalkan, tapi Yunho menyayangi sepupunya ini.

.

~**_Jung Yunho_**~

.

"Jung Yunho brengsek!" umpatnya kesal saat memasuki kelasnya.

Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan Jaejoong berjalan dan menduduki kursinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar, membuat pria imut yang ada disampingnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Biar ku tebak? Apa Yunho melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Pria cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat teman sebangkunya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

"Junchan~" rengeknya manja.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Jangan pasang wajah menderita seperti itu" cibirnya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ish, temannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan pria Jung itu, eoh?"

"Huee~ Junchan~ tadi saat aku ke kantin, aku bertemu pria itu dan..dan dia memelukku~~" adunya.

Kim Junsu, pria yang menjadi objek curhatan Jaejoong hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Aish, hanya dipeluk saja sudah seheboh ini. Bagaimana jika Yunho me-_rape_-nya? Mungkin Jaejoong akan bunuh diri. Ini hanya mungkin lho.

"Ohhh~"

Setelah mengatakan satu kata Junsu kembali dengan aktifitasnya semula, bermain _game_. Dan tentu saja membuat pria cantik ini mengutuk sahabatnya sendiri. Mengutuknya dengan boneka _voodoo_ yang ada di film-film, tapi sayangnya dia hanya bisa melakukannya di dalam pikirannya.

"Junchan~~" panggilnya kesal.

"Apalagi? Aku kan sudah mendengarkan keluhanmu, jadi biarkan aku menikmati waktu istirahat dengan tenang, okay!"

"Seharusnya kau membantuku, bukan malah mengacuhkanku seperti ini" ucapnya tak terima.

Hahh, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Junsu menghela nafasnya saat menanggapi rengekan dari sahabatnya ini. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu memanjakannya.

"Lalu, aku harus apa Jaejoonggie?"

"Kau harus membantuku!"

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya cepat.

"Junchannn~~"

"Aish, Kim Jaejoong! Kau ini! Kau lupa jika Jung Yunho itu putra pemilik sekolah"

"Lalu?" tanyanya tak mengerti sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk pelan dahinya. Aih, jika seperti ini Jaejoong terlihat imut dan polos.

"Dengar ya! Semua orang tidak mau berurusan dengan pria Jung itu termasuk aku"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia selalu saja menggangguku"

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi dan—

.

_Duaghh.._

_._

—kamus setebal 5cm mendarat tepat di keningnya.

"Ouwh, sakitttt~~"

Junsu yang melihat adegan yang tiba-tiba itu membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat makhluk tak berdosa -yang menjadi pihak teraniaya, mengaduh kesakitan.

"Chunnie!" pekiknya.

Ia pun segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri salah satu makhluk Tuhan paling tampan -setelah Jung Yunho.

"Chunnie~ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Su-ie _baby_ sakittt~~" adunya.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" teriak Junsu kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" sahutnya cuek.

"Aish, kau ini!"

Junsu memandang cemas sang kekasih.

"Sakit?"

"Hu'um, sakit sekali"

"Ya! Jangan terlalu berlebihan Park Yoochun"

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Ini benar-benar sakit Kim Jaejoong!"

Pria imut itu membantu Yoochun untuk berdiri dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang ada dihadapan Jaejoong. Terlihat jelas keningnya yang memerah akibat lemparan barusan.

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri!" ucapnya keras kepala.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Barusan kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang aku juga— Aish, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi" putus Jaejoong.

Akhirnya mereka pun tidak lagi membahas kejadian barusan. Yah, anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu lebih baik daripada si cantik marah-marah, pikir Yoochun.

.

~**_Jung Jaejoong_**~

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, waktu setempat. Namun, hujan tak kunjung reda sejak satu jam yang lalu. Padahal tadi siang cuaca terlihat cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

"Joonggie, kau yakin tidak ingin kami antar pulang?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolaknya.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai rumah okay!"

"Hu'um"

Pria cantik itu melambaikan tangannya kearah sahabatnya. Dan sekarang tinggallah Jaejoong sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak sendirian juga, masih ada beberapa murid yang sedang menunggu jemputan atau menunggu hujan reda, seperti dirinya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat tetesan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan membasahi telapak tangannya.

Dingin. Ah, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika bermain di bawah guyuran hujan. Tapi— Eommanya akan membunuhnya jika melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Bibirnya ia kerucutkan saat membayangkan Eommanya marah-marah dan mengancamnya dengan ancaman-ancaman mematikan.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, pria cantik itu tak menyadari jika sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Kedua mata musangnya menatap sosok cantik yang kini tersenyum. Seperti malaikat. Ah, mungkinkah jika Tuhan kehilangan salah satu malaikatnya? Itu tidak mungkin.

Perlahan sosok itu menghampiri pria cantik yang masih setia bermain dengan air hujan. Bibir berbentuk hatinya tertarik memperlihatkan senyuman menawan saat mendapati tingkah konyol sang pujaan hati.

Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

Kini pria itu tepat berada disampingnya, tangan kanannya ikut terulur dan merasakan dinginnya air hujan. Merasa ada seseorang disampingnya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati pria paling menyebalkan itu berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau! Sedang apa disini?"

"Menemanimu" sahutnya santai tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan bau tanah basah juga rasa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya.

Sesaat Jaejoong terpaku saat mendapati sosok tersebut. Baru kali ini Jaejoong berdekatan dengan Yunho. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik Yunho terlihat tampan, pikirnya.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping guna melihat Jaejoong. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Waktu seolah berhenti saat mata musang itu manatapnya tajam. Memenjarakannya.

Tatapan Yunho begitu menusuk. Membuatnya tenggelam, seolah tersedot oleh pesona seorang Jung Yunho.

Sebelah tangan Yunho terulur menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Mengelusnya lembut, merasakan halus kulitnya. Jika biasanya Jaejoong marah-marah jika disentuh, tapi sekarang— pria cantik itu justru membiarkan Yunho menyentuhnya.

Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling memandang, sebelum Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya. Bibir tebalnya kini menyentuh bibir mungil Jaejoong. Mengecupnya lembut.

Perasaan hangat mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Begitu menggelitik juga mendebarkan.

Tak ada perlawanan, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong dan mulai mengemutnya. Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong masih terbuka. Ia bisa melihat saat Yunho memandangnya. Bibirnnya masih setia memberikan lumatan-lumatan manis.

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah, ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai membalas kecupan-kecupan Yunho di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya meremas seragam yang dikenakan Yunho.

Sebelah tangan Yunho berada di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi menekan tengkuk Jaejoong guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Pria tampan itu menghisap kuat bibir bawah Jaejoong, membuat pria yang berada di dalam dekapannya mengerang lirih. Benda kenyal itu bergerak sensual menekan bibirnya.

"Eumm.."

Mendengar suara rintihan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia semakin menekan kepala Jaejoong dan melumat bibirnya rakus.

Ia pun menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta lebih. Saat mulutnya terbuka, Yunho tak menyia-nyiakannya. Lidahnya segera melesat masuk dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Jaejoong beserta isinya.

Seolah tersadar Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh. Nafasnya memburu. Kedua mata bulatnya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya tersadar dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Untung saja hujan sudah reda, jadi ia tak perlu hujan-hujanan untuk sampai ke rumah.

Pria tampan itu hanya tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan, bukan itu. Ia tertawa saat mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan itu terlihat sangat—

"Cantik" gumamnya.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Memejamkan kedua matanya sampai akhirnya ia membuka mata dan menatap langit cerah disertai dengan adanya pelangi yang semakin mempercantik langit sore hari.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau akan menjadi milikku" ucapnya ambigu.

.

_~**Park Yoochun**~_

_._

Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Dengan terburu-buru tanpa memperdulikan jika ia menabrak seseorang dijalanan. Bahkan ia mengabaikan genangan air yang terciprat mengenai seragam sekolahnya.

Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pria cantik itu bahkan mengabaikan teriakan sang Eomma saat melihatnya memasuki rumah. Ia juga tak perduli jika jejak sepatunya yang kotor tertinggal di lantai.

Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ia pun bersandar pada pintu kamarnya setelah menutupnya terlebih dahulu.

_Oh My Gosh!_ Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin pria cantik itu membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuhnya, bahkan pria menyebalkan itu sudah berani menciumnya. M-E-N-C-I-U-M-N-Y-A!

Ok, kalimat yang terakhir bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan pria bermarga Jung itu. Ehem, karena sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa nyaman saat tangan besar itu menyentuh kulitnya dan saat benda kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya rasanya seperti—

"Manis" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan rasa dari laki-laki tersebut. _Oh God!_ Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan keras hanya dengan membayangkan wajah pria itu. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya.

Ia pun berlutut dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan!" ucapnya frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berdebar hanya dengan mengingat ciuman itu? Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han. Benar-benar memalukan.

Jika bertemu dengan pria itu besok ia harus bersikap seperti apa? Ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika Yunho kembali mendekatinya? Ugh, ini akan sulit, mengingat pria Jung itu tidak pernah absen untuk mendekatinya.

"Jung Yunho bodoh!"

Ia pun segera beranjak dan memasuki kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sudahlah ia tak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Lebih baik ia berendam dengan air hangat. Setelah itu ia bisa memikirkan cara untuk menghindari Jung Yunho.

Yah, cara apapun! Asal ia bisa menghindari makhluk tampan tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya tidak bisa. Karena yang ku tahu Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan target buruannya. Sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari pesona Jung Yunho.

Ini seperti perangkap, meskipun tidak begitu jelas terlihat. Yunho akan selalu berada di sekitar Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan pria cantik itu akan jatuh ke tangannya.

.

_~**Park Junsu**~_

_._

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah berangkat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin saja dengan berangkat pagi-pagi ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho. Tapi, sepertinya dugaannya salah. Karena selang beberapa menit setelah kedatangannya tak lama Yunho datang.

Saat melewati lorong sekolah, Jaejoong terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia takut jika pria bermarga Jung itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah mengamati gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, sosok itupun mulai mendekatinya secara perlahan.

.

_Puk _

_._

Telapak tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya dan—

"GYAAAA!"

—suaranya yang merdu terdengar, hampir saja ia terjatuh karena kaget. Sepasang lengan kekar menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh, memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Jaejoong mendesah lega saat mengetahui dirinya tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara _bass_ yang begitu dikenalnya menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Sontak Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pria tampan itu tengah menatapnya cemas. Tidak ada jawaban. Pria cantik itu justru menatapnya. Melihat tak ada sahutan dari pria yang berada didekapannya, ia pun kembali bertanya.

"BooJae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Seolah tersadar Jaejoong pun segera mendorong kasar tubuh Yunho agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Seperti _dejavu, _Jaejoong kembali teringat insiden ciuman itu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun segera berlari menjauhinya. Beruntung Yunho tidak mengejarnya.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap heran tingkah Jaejoong barusan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya heran.

"Siapa?"

"Oh, Changmin-ah. Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya begitu melihat adik sepupunya ini sudah berada disampingnya.

Changmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan. Ia pun kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab oleh Yunho.

"Siapa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

Changmin mendecih sebal, "Tentu saja orang yang baru saja bersamamu hyung!"

"Joonggie"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia terlihat— aneh" ucapnya ragu.

Terlihat jelas kerutan samar di kening Changmin.

"Aneh? Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Barusan aku bertemu dengannya, eum.. mungkin lebih tepat menghampirinya—"

"Bukannya memang setiap hari seperti itu" sela Changmin.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Shim!"

"Oh, okay"

"Dia hampir saja terjatuh jika aku tidak memeluknya"

"Lalu dibagian mananya yang aneh?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Yunho menatap serius sepupunya ini, "Dia hanya berlari dan tidak melakukan apapun padaku"

Pria jangkung itu hampir saja terjatuh saat mendengar penuturan dari pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai pangeran sekolah juga sepupunya. Barusan Yunho mengatakan jika Jaejoong bersikap aneh, tapi sepertinya kata aneh seharusnya ditujukan untuknya bukannya untuk Jaejoong, pikirnya heran.

"Hyung, memangnya kau ingin Jae hyung melakukan apa padamu? Justru menurutku kau yang aneh" cibirnya.

Sadar akan kata-katanya yang salah, Yunho kembali berujar.

"Aish, bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"Biasanya Jaejoong akan memarahi atau memukulku, tapi sekarang ia justru tidak melakukan apapun saat aku memeluknya"

Changmin hanya bisa menatap datar hyungnya yang tampan -meskipun tidak setampan dirinya. Ingin sekali Changmin memukul kepala hyungnya ini agar sadar dan kembali menjadi Jung Yunho yang biasanya. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seserius itu hanya karena si cantik tidak memukulnya. Jika Jaejoong tidak mau, dia akan senang hati menggantikannya supaya kewarasan Yunho kembali.

"Hyung, kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin sekali memukulmu dan melemparmu kemana saja jika itu bisa mengembalikan fungsi otakmu" ucapnya sinting disertai dengan wajah serius.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Kau bilang Jae hyung aneh, tapi bagiku justru kau yang terlihat aneh" ujarnya sembari memasang wajah yang menurut Yunho amat sangat menyebalkan.

Dasar adik kurang ajar! Benar-benar deh. Changmin itu jauh dari kata adik yang menggemaskan, ia bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Eommanya. Sepertinya Yunho akan menghapus Changmin dari daftar anggota keluarga yang disayanginya. Lebih baik ia menyayangi _Taepong_ –anjing peliharaannya.

Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Changmin pura-pura tak melihat wajah kesal Yunho. Kedua matanya sibuk melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah mencari sesuatu dan—

.

_Gotcha!_

_._

Akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, siapa lagi jika bukan sang pujaan hati. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap lurus pria manis berambut ikal yang sedang sibuk memainkan _PSP_ kesayangannya. Cengiran khas miliknya menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Yunho yang melihat perubahan dari adik sepupunya ini hanya bisa menatap _horror _kearahnya. Barusan ia mengatakan jika Yunho aneh, tapi sekarang coba lihat, Changmin jauh dari kata normal, menurut Yunho tentunya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya penasaran –sedikit.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu, _bye_~"

Tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan Yunho, Changmin melesat pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menatapnya heran. Ada saja kelakuan dari sepupunya ini, barusan ia terlihat dewasa tapi sekarang— sifat kekanakkannya muncul ke permukaan. Benar-benar sulit ditebak.

.

_~**Shim Changmin**~_

_._

"Kyuchan~~" teriak seseorang heboh.

Tiba-tiba saja pria manis yang baru saja ingin memasuki kelasnya seketika bergidik ngeri saat mendengar teriakan yang cukup nyaring menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ya Tuhan! Apalagi ini?

Dengan gerakan patah-patah pria manis ini menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati makhluk sinting yang selalu berkeliaran disekitarnya berlari mendekat.

"Oh, jangan lagi" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sebelum makhluk itu datang mendekat, pria manis maniak _game_ ini hendak kabur. Ia juga tidak tahu harus kemana. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjauh dari sosok tinggi itu. Ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan makhluk tampan yang satu ini. Pokoknya kemana saja asal tidak bertemu dengannya, batinnya frustasi.

Belum sempat ia beranjak pergi, sebelah tangannya digenggam seseorang.

.

_Grep.._

_._

Kedua matanya menatap _horror_ tangan yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki jangkung nan tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya. Pria manis ini menelan _saliva_-nya susah payah, seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokkannya.

Matilah aku, batinnya nelangsa.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Bukankah sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai?" tanyanya heran.

Cho Kyuhyun, pria manis maniac _game_ ini adalah teman sekelas Changmin. Awalnya mereka hanya berstatus rival, tapi tentu saja hanya pemikiran sepihak dari Kyuhyun, bukan Changmin. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas 1. Pertemuan pertama mereka lebih heboh dari pasangan YunJae tentunya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Kyuhyun bahkan rela melempar _PSP_ kesayangannya ke wajah tampan Changmin hanya karena mendengar pengakuan cinta dari pria bermarga Shim ini. Wajah Kyuhyun saat itu memerah menahan malu juga marah, namun Changmin tak ambil pusing. Toh, _baby _Kyu-nya memang seperti itu. Selalu meledak-ledak jika sudah kesal.

Sama seperti halnya Yunho, Changmin pun sudah berkali-kali ditolak oleh Kyuhyun, tapi dia tetap saja mendekatinya dengan harapan pria manis yang begitu keras kepala ini luluh.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke kelas!"

"Kau mau membolos?"

"Iya"

Changmin menatap datar kearahnya. Tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan membuat Kyuhyun menatap kearahnya takut. Meskipun dijuluki _evil _oleh teman-temannya dan ditakuti tetap saja Changmin yang paling menakutkan.

"Ikut aku dan jangan membantah!"

Pria itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya kembali ke kelas. Laki-laki manis ini tidak membantah ataupun menolak karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menang dari Changmin. Ia juga sadar akan perasaannya saat Changmin berada didekatnya hanya saja egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

Sudahlah, biarkan saja seperti ini. Lagipula, ia menyukai saat Changmin menggenggam tanganya seperti sekarang ini. Terlihat sangat manis.

.

_~**Shim Kyuhyun**~_

_._

_Brakk.._

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan sosok cantik yang terlihat sangat kacau. Wajahnya pucat pasi, deru nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri teman sekelasnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan pria _cassanova_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Pria imut itu hanya bisa menatap heran sosok cantik yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Junchan~~" rengeknya manja.

Keduanya, baik Yoochun maupun Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar rengekkan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, batin keduanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho?" tebak Yoochun.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukannya?"

"Dia—"

Pria cantik itu menghentikan kalimatnya, merasa ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Yoochun dan Junsu masih setia menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi pria cantik ini enggan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, membuat Junsu kesal.

"Joonggie" panggilnya.

Laki-laki itu hanya membuang nafasnya lelah.

"Tidak ada" ujarnya setelah lama terdiam.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Keduanya hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain saat melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong.

Pikiran Jaejoong kembali saat insiden ciuman itu juga pelukan Yunho yang baru saja terjadi. Ugh, menyebalkan! Degup jantungnya semakin menggila saat mengingat dua hal tersebut. Aish, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Argh, ingin rasanya Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding supaya bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Jika perlu amnesia permanen. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini.

Sepertinya pengaruh pria Jung itu sudah mulai merasuki Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin si cantik jadi memikirkan pria Jung itu. Ini benar-benar gila!

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_._

_._

_saia tidak tau kalian menyukainya ato tidak _

_yah, saia berharap kalian menyukainya ^^_

_see ya~_


End file.
